The School of Souls
Story of Origin The School of Soul's draws it's origin from the Soul Eater anime. Story Our Heroes landed on this world after venturing out for the second time from Tritus City. They landed in a skyscraper, where they met a few of the world's residents, including '''David Froy, '''a keyblade wielder who joined our group of wielders soon enough. However, before they could all get their bearings, a wave of energy slammed into the building, sending it to rubble filled demise. The heroes encountered the Kishin Asura, the huge beast that had just caused the building to collapse. After a hardfought battle, they triumphed over the beast using teamwork to their advantage. However, much to Brooklyn's surprise, a boy from his past appeared, known as Kain. He stabbed Brooklyn, and trapped each of the keyblade wielders with a clone of himself. They all fought an individual battle against the impossibly strong Kain, Mes drawing on her anger towards him for hurting Brooklyn, Brandon also quite angry. They each fought well. Meanwhile, Brooklyn seemed to be going through quite the trauma. Kain and Brooklyn spoke, Kain unlocking the darkness within him by telling him Snow's heart had been lost. Gradually, the others lost to the Kain clone they were fighting and fell into unconsciousness despite their valiant efforts. Luckily, several of The School of Souls residents came to help in their own way. Stein with his weapon partners sent several blows into the cloud of darkness Brooklyn was now absorbed in. But he could not break the spell. Marie also treated the wounds of the wielders, eventually using Healing Wavelength to revive them all after they had fallen at the hands of Kain. Still, it seemed Brooklyn was going to be lost to darkness when a small pink heart came to him. The heart of Snow. It came to Brooklyn, and managed to make him snap out of his darkness, bringing him back into reality. However, after that, Kain captured Snow's heart, and began to leave, everyone defeated. He took Fiora as a hostage and absorbed the souls of the Kishin Asura. Then he left. Next, our heroes awoke, separated. Mes, Detok, and Kyle seemed to be in a hospital of sorts, where they met and talked to Dr. Stein, who explained their situation a bit more, as well as a few of the world's finer details. He explained that no one could get close to Brooklyn to help him after they had wanted to try and help him. Meanwhile, Ovan, Brandon, and David were elsewhere, in a dark room. They explored for a bit, became familiar with David, and then found a door. Before they could open it, Miss Marie burst in, also explaining what was going on, but lying to them about what was going on with Brookyln. Both Miss Marie and Dr. Stein pushed the wielders to rest, which they did so with little objection. While that was going on, Fiora had been captured by Kain, who was having some fun with his new prisoner. He summoned up an army of Withers, Nobodies, and Heartless, and sent them towards the DWMA, the academy where all of our heroes were currently residing. Also, in a screening room, some of the world's residents were viewing Brooklyn's memories, which included details on his relations with Kain and Snow, who were his friends. Once Miss Marie realized that they were under attack, she rushed to grab all of the wielders, taking them with her to an area where they could participate in the fight against the army that was now attacking. They fought fantastically, though there was seemingly no end. While that was going on, Fiora was attempting to escape from Kain's clutches, but was caught and beset by Heartless. However, eventually, all of the enemies began to retreat mysteriously. Fiora followed a strange purple light that had recently appeared nearby, and was soon subject to a variety of erratic thoughts cramming her brain. The other heroes went into the building that Miss Marie asked them too, saying that while more enemies were coming, it seemed they could visit Brooklyn. Kyle split off from the rest of the group, and encountered a special room, full of munny and goods, with a guardian defending it. It took only a short while before Kyle defeated the guardian quite flashily, and claimed the prizes. Meanwhile, the rest of the group continued downwards, finding a room in some catacombs. Inside the room was a long bridge, and at the end, was Brooklyn, chained to a pillar. It was agreed that Mes would be the one to retrieve him, while the others would provide backup. They did so when Mes freed Brooklyn from his chains and a purple gaseous creature came from within him. Mes ran for the door while the others covered her. She reached the exit thanks to the others providing defense from the poison type enemy. They slammed the door shut behind them, finally free. They met up with Kyle while Dr. Stein took Brooklyn and an unconscious David for some healing. They all found a safe area, where they regrouped and rested. After their brief respite, the heroes awoke, and found the city under attack again. The wielders had to fight off a large group of enemies, defeating them without too much trouble. But then, the building collapsed (that happens a lot in this world), and the wielders were knocked unconscious. When they awoke, Brooklyn was with them. Miss Marie and Dr. Stein told them how they needed to defeat the enemies before they reached Lord Death, which would be very bad. So, Brooklyn led them into battle once again. Soon after the wielders mobilized, they encountered Fiora. But she... didn't seem right. Apparently, while she was captured, she had been infected with something that was driving her insane, and Kain, taking advantage of the situation, bent her to his will, and renamed her Lucy. Fiora, now insane and extremely powerful, attacked the group of wielders. Trivia This page took Yuffie more than an hour and she was slightly mad at NeverBetter for making her do it afterwards. A crud ton of important stuff happened in this world, including so much stuff regarding Brooklyn's past it didn't make it onto the page. Category:Story of Origin